Thunder And Lightning
by KitoH
Summary: Lightning is nervous about his old man's visit to his new home. Doc vows to investigate but recognises the elder McQueen. Will that be better for #95 or will no one find out about his pain?
1. Thunder McQueen

McQueen was a nervous wreck.

He had settled into his life in Radiator Springs. He would spend some time with the residents of the small town. He spent his evenings with Mater, his best friend. But during the day he would spend most of his time training with the 'Famous Hudson Hornet' better known as Doc Hudson, the town's doctor and judge. He raced around the dirt track next to the town and then the former racer would let McQueen into some of his secrets. And when no one was around, Doc called him a chip off his own block. He called the red race car his son. And Lightning would always say that it was like father, like son. He called him his father. THAT was the problem, number 95 got some serious news. His father was coming to see him.

His own real, biological father. He never told anyone, so when Thunder McQueen arrived in the modest town of Radiator Springs, Doc knew something was up. Two race seasons ago, McQueen had eagerly announced that his old track mate the 'King' was coming to stay. Why he kept the news of his own father's arrival was a mystery. But Doc would solve that mystery if it took the rest of his life. At least that was what he thought until he actually saw Lightning's old man.

Thunder McQueen was the one who caused his crash years ago.

* * *

 **A.N: I know quite a few have done this but I'm hoping to make mine more unique. Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **~KitoH**


	2. I Decide When I'm Done

"Hey there Huddy! Haven't seen you since the crash!"

"Thunder." Doc looked at his old track mate with a hidden hostility.

Thunder continued. "I'll be honest. I would of never thought you'd survive the accident." Thunder laughed as if he had told an immensely funny joke.

Doc glared and went hood to hood with his former rival. "Of course I survived. ' **I** decide when I'm done.'" Thunder's laughter ceased. He recognised that quote.

* * *

Young Lightning was glaring at an older car. The youngster was battered and scratched. He was at the edge of the tallest cliff known to all vehicles. The bottom was so far off, that not even the most strongest car would survive.

"You're over. Finished. Done. Any last words?" The car smiled nastily. He made to push Lightning to his fate.

The rookie looked up with a fire in his eyes. "I have none." He pushed the elder backwards and spun until they had exchanged places. He went forward, forcing the elder's back wheels off the edge. If Lightning was as cruel as the other he would of went forward a bit more, but he didn't. " **I** decide when I'm done." He looked at the older and then zoomed home. The car pulled himself up and steadied himself and looked into the distance. The only sign of his former company was the cloud of dust left behind.

"You won't be the one to decide when you're done. I will," the car vowed. "If my name isn't Thunder McQueen."

* * *

Thunder revved his engine menacingly at Doc and then asked, "Where's my son?"

Doc smiled genuinely. That confused the older McQueen. "Well, I don't know. Why don't you find him and ask him?"

Thunder began to turn away. "I wil...HEY! I'm looking for him. I can't ask him if I'm with him."

"Technically, you can. It would just make you look stupid. But I guess it wouldn't impact your reputation TOO much.."

Thunder glowered. Doc always did that. "You're no help. I'll find him myself."

Doc continued to smile. "You do that." Thunder turned away and started to drive away. "Oh and Thunder?" He looked back. "Your blinker's on." Doc drove away leaving Thunder behind.

Thunder looked at his blinker and realised he had been fooled by the oldest racing trick in The Book. He growled in anger. "Don't worry Doctor. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet will be right after Lightning 'Speed' McQueen." He drove off and decided to let his son enjoy himself and return home at his own. It was the last time he had to spend with his friends. After that, he had big plans for Lightning's future.

Or lack thereof.


	3. Battered

Doc was worried. He had went to get his tires replaced two weeks after his confrontation with Thunder and saw a battered Lightning 'Speed' McQueen in the middle of a hood repair. That wasn't the only thing he needed repairing though. There was not a single part of the car's body that wasn't at least scratched. Some parts had huge dents and his bumper had a gigantic hole in it. His front left wheel and left headlight was burst and he had a bandage over his right eye.

"McQueen! What happened!?"

Lightning sighed. "Last night I was on the track. I thought I could use some extra practise. But my lights stopped working and I fell down the by the cacti."

"But if you fall, you end up next to them with maybe one or two scratches. You look like you were beat up."

"I was going REALLY fast. A good 200 at least." McQueen answered hurriedly. "I've been slacking. Anyway I was going real fast and I couldn't stop. It's fine. I'll be there for practise."

"No." The Doc's tone was firm but kind. "You'll risk hurting yourself more."

"Don't worry Doc. I can handle it." He saw his mentor open his mouth to argue. "If it makes you feel better, you can pick a speed limit."

Doc rolled his eyes and sighed. The rookie would be the death of him. "Alright. Go get some rest. We'll start practise at 6:30."

After McQueen had left, Luigi and Guido told Doc that McQueen had come in with injuries last week and the week before. Number 95 always claimed that he had been practising at night and something had happened. The first week he stated that several wild creatures crossed his path. The next he said he had been distracted. And this week he had claimed his headlights were faulty. What really caught the Hudson's attention was the fact that that two weeks before, Thunder had come to stay. That was when these injuries began. He decided a word with a Thunder was long overdue.

After practise, McQueen left saying he was going to Mater's to hang out. But the blue mentor followed him incognito and found he went home instead. Thunder, however wasn't there. He was on his way back after what he made seem like a harmless errand. A harmless secret errand. 'If it is as harmless as you say, then why is it secret?' Doc wondered to himself. Doc stopped him short and motioned for the younger (but not by much) car to follow him to his own home. Once they were settled, Doc wasted no time. "Thunder, have you been pushing Lightning to train at night?"

The father looked incredibly surprised by this question. "Lightning's been training at night!? I had no idea! How did you find out!?" Doc carefully explained what had happened, all the while studying Thunder's face. It remained surprised, looking more so with each fact. But when Doc began to describe 95's horrific injuries, the surprise turned into an attempt to hide his ecstatic smile. Only when Doc came off the subject of injuries, did Thunder replace his surprised mask.

Thunder left, promising the FHH (Famous Hudson Hornet), that he would talk to his son on the subject. That left Doc alone with his thoughts. Even though his former track mate had said next to nothing the whole time, Doc Hudson had deduced one thing that was certain.

Thunder may not of caused Lightning's late night practices but he was definitely the reason for the injuries, and Doc was going to find out how.


	4. Crying In Pain

Lightning lied to Doc when he said that he was going to Mater's to spend some quality time with his best friend. If only he could. Instead of chatting or tractor tipping with the tow truck, McQueen waited for his father, his expression showing he was anything but excited for his arrival. In fact, he looked terrified. His eyes darted around the room, looking toward the sounds that were coming from outside, wondering which sound was his father coming in. He occasionally moved closer to the sounds to listen closer. If a car drove past, LM's breathing would get heavier. It would take him a moment to realise that it was in fact NOT Thunder.

Until that moment when it was. The Cosy Cone room door opened and a furious Thunder rolled in. Without waiting to explain his fury, the father revved into Lightning, bashing him repeatedly against the wall. He was so angry that his thoughts blocked out Lightning's screams.

"Late night practises! Wild creatures! Faulty headlights! When I told you to go get your sorry ass repaired I told you to come up with a decent excuse! I told you not to repeat it so it wouldn't look see through! Now Doc is almost at the finish line! I can tell! He knows your injuries aren't because of late night practises! He knows I created them! I'm fed up! After next week's race, you will never, and I mean NEVER see your 'friends' again! So make the most of the time you have left! I'm leaving and will return to collect you from the race. Watch out Lightning. One more mistake means the worst for you and all the residents of the grotty town."

Thunder left his son crying in pain.

Over the 3 days, Lightning never came off the track. He went around and around. Turning right to turn left. Using the uneven parts as ramps. He placed cacti in random places and swerved around them. He did all 3 at once. Members of the town made it their responsibility to make sure Lightning would get a refill and change his tires. One thing he wouldn't let them do, however, was let him sleep. The only closing his eyes did was to blink. On day 3, Sally went to Doc. He knew about 95's racing around, but when Lightning's girlfriend enlightened him to the dangerous stunts and to the fact that McQueen wasn't sleeping, number 51 careered out of his home and arrived at the dirt track to see Lightning McQueen perform his 3 in 1 move (turning right to turn left, jumping off uneven road like a ramp and swerving 'round cacti.) he wasn't happy about it to say the least. He went up to the track and called out to McQueen.

"McQueen. McQueen! Lightning!" The red car zoomed right passed. In fact, when he heard the Doc, he began to drive faster. Seeing Lightning drive past him awakened the younger Hudson in him. The competitive 3 time Piston Cup winner. The rookie who took no nonsense from no other rookie. In the spur of the moment, the 'Fabulous Hudson Hornet' sped after Lightning. He easily passed the rookie. McQueen may of won 4 Piston Cups but Doc Hudson knew all of his secrets. The secrets originally belonged to him after all. He knew what he was about to do was slightly cruel but by the looks of it, Lightning wasn't gonna stop. He stopped by Mater and told him to get his Piston cup full of tools.

Mater came back within 5 minutes. By that time Lightning had completed 14 laps. He was only getting faster. He was going roughly 242mph according to Doc's road knowledge. The town judge tipped the cup over and found the wire Lightning had tangled himself in when he first came to Radiator Springs. He initially planned on throwing it out but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He became closer to the foolish rookie. By the time Lightning had won his third Piston Cup, Doc found himself thinking about how awful his life would be without the ruby race car.

He tied one end to Mater and the other to himself. He went to the other end of the track. Mater was on the outside and on the inside was Doc. The line was stretched out and the red racer travelled right into it. McQueen barely noticed due to the fact he was going as fast as lightning (ha ha! Did ya see what I did there!? (Sighs) Puns are awesome!)

The wires were tangled to the car in relatively the same way as the first time. Doc rolled up to McQueen. His expression betrayed his disappointment. He was disappointed that Lightning wouldn't share his fears with him. They called each other father/son in private, but if they couldn't share their worst fears comfortably, then they were apprentice and trainer. No more.

"Mater. Tow him to my garage, please. Make sure he doesn't leave. I'll be along in a moment." As Mater hooked the wire entangled around Lightning to his hook and began to tow him along, Doc saw a mixture of two feelings. Shame was the more obvious one. However, if you looked closely you could see Lightning panicking internally. Doc put all the tools back into the cup thinking about what he had just witnessed.

He sighed and slowly made his way back.

Inside was a cheerful Tow Mater and a VERY disgruntled Lightning McQueen.

"Thank you, Mater. You may go."

"'S no problem Doc. Honk if ya need me." The brown vehicle left and Doc turned his attention to a very awake Lightning. It was like he had slept for 3 weeks straight, not stay awake for 3 days straight.

"Lightning? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you could say that I think being tangled in a wire is something wrong. Other than that, there is nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Ah, ha! So there is something to be concerned about!" Doc smiled but then frowned. His mind drifted back to when he saw the fear deep in Lightning's eyes. Only one car could ever put that look into another car's eyes. "Lightning. Be honest. What did Thunder say?"


End file.
